


Five Kisses

by saint_peach



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Conflict Zone (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Five kisses shared between partners.Chapter 1: Sarrali/HadrienChapter 2: Teael/Vega





	Five Kisses

** Morning Kiss **

It’s early. Neither of them had ever been one to sleep in. But it’ one of those rare occasions where Hadrien gets a moment to just admire Sarrali. He just gets to take her in without the stress of work or their problems. It doesn’t have to worry about anything for a moment. It’s peaceful and if he’s honest, he really appreciates time like this. But it makes him wonder if Sarrali looks at him the way he looks at her. He really hopes so.

Faint sunlight filters into their room from the curtain and Sarrali wakes up not long after. She yawns and takes a moment to stretch before opening her eyes. He takes a moment to just appreciate the way her sleepy frown quirks up into a small smile.

“Morning…” She mumbles, yawning again. Her eyes shut and her nose scrunches up a little. He likes it, he thinks it’s a nice little detail that he gets to notice and see.

“Morning,” he replies, voice still scratchy from sleep, even though he had been awake for a while now. He leans over to give her a small kiss. And a few more after that. His chest tightens a little as she smiles against his lips. 

“We should get up.” She manages between small, delicate kisses that lead from her lips to her jaw. “I have packing to do before I head out again.”

“Just a few more minutes.”

**Accidental Kiss**

Sarrali doesn’t know what’s happening. It’s a whirlwind of commotion as people rush around trying to put together the small festival that they had been planning to celebrate spring’s arrival. She’s trying to make her way through the crowd, but it’s a little hard, especially when she keeps tripping over the dress Teael had managed to put her in.

She manages to make it out of the swarm only to trip and quite literally fall into Hadrien’s lap. It takes a minute for her to realize that their lips are pressed together in a clumsy almost kiss.

  
Sarrali can feel her face warm and she can see the bright blush on Hadrien’s cheeks. She stands quickly and shouts out a small sorry before rushing off with her cheeks pressed between her hands.

**Soft Kiss**

“Hadrien, come to bed.” Sarrali stands in the doorway to his office, looking tired. It’s well into the early hours of the morning. “Your work will still be there when you wake up.”

“I know, I know. I’ll be there soon. I just have to finish this one thing.” Hadrien doesn’t look up and just keeps flipping through the old books and taking notes.

“You’ve been saying that for the last four hours. Come to bed.” She insists, stepping closer. “You know how Teael gets when neither of us gets enough sleep.”

Hadrien lets out a soft sigh and reluctantly stands. “Fine, fine. I’m coming.”

“Thank you.” She smiles and takes his hand gently, leading him to their shared bed. “Goodnight.” She kisses him gently as they both sit down on the bed, it’s nothing more than a simple brush of their lips but it’s enough for both of them.

** Goodbye Kiss **

“Are you leaving again?” Hadrien asks as Sarrali begins to pack her bag for another long trip. He knows the answer is yes, but he wishes it wasn’t. He sighs softly as she nods. He begins to help her pack, wanting an excuse to be with her for just a little longer.

“How long are you going to be gone?” He hands her the weird eating textbook.

“I don’t know. Probably a little over a month. You know how these things are. And with our luck, we’ll get stuck in the Underdark again.” She jokes, trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Oh. I wish Ekkard wasn’t keeping you guys so busy.” He sighs again as she buckles the bag. “I’m going to miss. Don’t die on me, okay?”

“I’ll do my best. Don’t die on me either. It’ll be really unfortunate.” She manages a small smile and pulls him down into a kiss that lasts a little longer than intended. “I’m going to miss you too, Hadrien.”

**Heated/Argument Kiss**

“I can’t let you do this, Sarrali! This is a suicide mission!” Hadrien is clearly very upset; his face is flush with anger and his eyes are steely and cold but worried at the same time.

“I have to Hadrien! Sarrali shoots back, just as angry with her fists curled at her sides and her knuckles white. “There are innocent people out there and I can’t just let them die!”

“I don’t want anyone to die either! But I can’t lose you!” There’s a moment of silence between them. They’re both out of breath from shouting. Before any more fight can happen, Hadrien grabs the front of her shirt and pulls her into a searing kiss. It’s not the greatest but neither of them really cares at the moment.


End file.
